Sizzy One Shots and Drabbles
by Pineapple-Mango-Cat
Summary: Just some love for my OTP- various little things I've written.
1. Highschool AU

Isabelle- the beautiful, sexy, kickboxing Lightwood. All of the Lightwoods just seemed perfect; Alec, Izzy's brother was smart, tall, handsome, and a skilled archer. And Izzy's adopted brother Jace was a gorgeous bad boy blonde who even had Clary stricken. Apparently they were in the same History class, and Simon could see the looks Clary gave to him quickly during lunch, even if she was already multitasking with sketching, shoving chips into her mouth, and talking with Simon about their comic book plans.

And Isabelle was just so charming- she never really dated boys for more than a few months, but flirted with everyone, and Simon couldn't help but fall head first onto the floor for her. She wasn't skinny like most of the other girls who had been snatched by boys, but showed off her sexy curves proudly, and her muscles from doing so much kickboxing and yoga. The only reason Simon knew she did do yoga, he hated to admit, was the one day he was walking home from school and noticed her from the window of the yoga place on the corner, and damn did she look good in yoga pants.

Clary gave him a disapproving glance as he moved his gaze to Isabelle, and Simon switched his eyes back to Clary.

"Simon, I know you like Izzy, but she's going to break your heart-" She started. Simon listened, but casually glanced over to Isabelle, where she was actually staring back at him. She gave a wink and Simon blushed, turning back around. But suddenly the faint smell of sweet roses and mint wafted around him, and he looked up to see Isabelle Lightwood standing above him. "Hey. Were you staring at me?"

Clary's mouth widened in surprise while Simon stood gaping as well. "No, I wasn't- I mean, I was but I didn't mean too, and wow you are beautiful, am I still talking?"

Isabelle grinned, nodding her head. "You're cute." She giggled. Simon still stared at her. "I'm sorry-"

"It's okay," she assured him. "Hey, uh-" she bit her lip nervously.

Nervous?! Around him?!

"Wanna get some coffee sometime?"

"Sure-" Simon said, still in a trance.

Clary had her doubts, and maybe Izzy thought it was going to be another two month boyfriend fling, but they slowly fell in love and we're still dating after they both graduated.


	2. Distracted Training

They were supposed to be training of course; Simon had come back from the academy to visit everyone, but Jace still insisted that even if it was Christmas break, training still needed to happen. Obviously Izzy volunteered, and they had been throwing each other on the floor for twenty minutes. One might figure that because they were a couple they wouldn't bear hurting each other, but both were tough and competitive and didn't mind leaving with a few bruises.

Simon looked amazing.

He had grown from a lanky vampire to a muscular Shadowhunter over the past few months, and even though Izzy loved him for his sweet personality, his body was somewhat of an added bonus. Simon had loved it as well, he had started becoming more confident of himself, which Isabelle thought was really good for him.

He threw her over his shoulder onto the floor with a huff. Even if he was strong, Izzy was also curvy and big which made being carried hard for her handler. Izzy gave a menacing laugh, sitting up quickly and instantly throwing herself on him to seek revenge. It was meant to be a gesture of war, but with Isabelle's legs wrapped around Simon, her backend on his knees offering the perfect height in which Isabelle's chest reached his face, they suddenly both seemed to have different motives. Isabelle wondered huskily if he would leave a different kind of bruise on her, but suddenly Simon pressed his lips to hers and she fell back in surprise.

Isabelle kissed back, their mouths in a messy tangle of kissing, but soon she fought to be on top, pushing Simon back instead. Isabelle trailed small kisses up his neck laced with dark runes, and Simon let out a small gasp.

"Izzy-" he tried to say, even if he really didn't want the beautiful girl to stop, "Someone will see us."

"Everyones busy, no one will see us," Isabelle insisted. Simon had his doubts, but was instantly torn back into Izzy's beautiful body, and he pulled the strap of her sports bra slightly down her shoulder in order to kiss her neck.

She shivered, pulling Simon closer and letting him bite softly into her neck. Even if Simon wasn't a vampire any longer, Simon still knew it was a sort of kink for her, and maybe even if she was pretty dominate, Simon smiled when he knew it was one of the few things that made her go weak. She pulled at his silky hair, pulling him closer with a throaty groan. "Si-" she whispered as he bit at her skin. He pulled away with a grin, and Isabelle pushed her lips back on Simon's, kissing in a slow mess while wrapping her legs around Simon's back.

In the mess of kissing and groaning and grinding Isabelle barely heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. "Aren't you supposed to be training?" Maryse said bitterly.

Isabelle pulled away with a gasp to find her mother and Alec standing in the doorway. "I thought you were busy!"

Alec shook his head with a snort of laughter, and Maryse didn't look amused at all. "Isabelle Lightwood, it shouldn't matter! You are both in trouble, and are both adolescents, why would you think that doing this would be appropriate?"

The both of them stood up with embarrassment joining Maryse and Alec when suddenly Maryse grabbed her daughter's arm, noticing a bruise on her neck.

"Isabelle Lightwood, what is that?"

Izzy stopped suddenly. "Just a bruise from fighting. I fell on my- um, neck. I hurt my neck."

Maryse seemed to believe miraculously, and Simon gave a sigh of relief. Alec flushed in embarrassment, remembering his own experience having to lie to Jace about falling after his boyfriend had gotten unexpectedly frisky. The Lightwood siblings had more in common than they knew about.


	3. Max and Rafe

"You need us to watch over your kids?" Isabelle asked. Her brother gave an aggravated sigh behind the phone. "Please Izzy- Magnus and I need a night away. Just for a night- entertain Max and Rafe for a few hours then put them to bed."

"Yeah, I know," Izzy said, rolling her eyes. "Maybe I don't have kids yet- but we had a little brother for nine years-" she said, a little more sadly now.

Alec was quiet for a moment- he knew his sister still missed Max and still felt guilty about his death. "Izzy it wasn't your fault-"

She stopped, taking a deep breath. And another. "I know Alec. I still miss him. A lot. But I don't want to bring any bad memories into this; We'll take care of Max and Rafe."

You could hear a great full sigh behind the phone, and Izzy resisted a laugh. "Thanks. Come over as soon as possible."

Izzy and Simon stood on the front steps of the Lightwood-Bane apartment, shivering in the cold. They had rushed over, but had admittedly take a quick detour after Izzy had wrapped Simon's scarf around his neck, pulling them closer until they had an impromptu make out session. It wasn't like Izzy hadn't helped take care of Max and Rafe before- but she was still nervous for some reason.

Magnus pulled open the door, silver glitter sprinkling from his gel slick hair, Alec following close behind. "Thank you, we will be back in a few."

And with that they left, leaving the remaining couple to step inside. "Hey guys!" Simon said with a grin. The kids, sitting on the couch and huffing in boredom, gave a pointed and questioning look at the both of them.

"Hey Aunt Izzy. Hey Uncle Simon." Rafe said half-heartedly.

Isabelle frowned but sat down on the couch after discarding her coat. "I'm sorry your dads are out. But we could have fun."

"What do you boys like to do?" Simon asked, finding his place next to Izzy. Max squinted his eyes immediately. "Why should we trust you? Papa calls you the blood-sucker-idiot-rat-boy-nerd who's too obsessed with Star Wars."

Simon was taken aback, slightly offended. "No one can be too obsessed with Star Wars. Have you even seen the movies or read the books?"

Both shook their heads- Rafe in a sort of unamusment but Max curiously with wide eyes.

"Are you guys hungry?" Izzy offered. "I could make something-"

Rafe looked alarmed. "Dad says that your cooking could kill a man. I dont want to eat anything you make."

Both Izzy and Simon were now thoughly annoyed.

"So your dads don't like us?" Simon asked sadly.

"No!" Max jumped in. "They love you! They call you the two adorable nerd lovers- at least papa does. I think they just say that to tease you, but I don't want to take a chance with your cooking. No offense, Aunt Izzy."

Izzy snorted in a bit of laughter, her black hair swinging as she sat up. "I will prove you wrong!" She disappeared into the kitchen.

"No stopping her now-" Simon admitted. "You guys wanna play some video games? I brought my stuff."

Although the two boys were reluctant, they were immediately fascinated with Simon's collection of video games, and became instantly competitive and surprisingly good.

"Uncle Simon! That wasn't fair!" Rafe whined after a good half hour of Mario Kart. The boys were good for being young, good enough that Simon even bit back a curse when they won and yelped in victory.

"It isn't like throwing a green shell at someone is a crime-" Simon said in defense. Izzy came out from the kitchen door, smiling satisfyingly as she held a plate of grilled cheese sandwiches and cookies.

The boys were still tentive at trying her food, but Izzy smirked as the boys began to wolf down the snacks.

A few more hours later, Max had requested Simon to play the first Star Wars movie, and he complied, and soon they were snuggled up with blankets on the couch, Izzy throwing pieces of popcorn that the boys challenged to catch in their mouths.

When Magnus and Alec came home, they felt better than they had in ages. It was a nice dinner and walk, and Alec expected to see everyone at home in bed and sleeping. After fumbling around with the keys and opening the door though, he discovered everyone in a mess. The TV still blinked on and off, Izzy laid on the floor with her head in Simons lap, and the boys were tucked in on either side of the couch wrapped in blankets like a cocoon.

He smiled tiredly, disappearing to the room with Magnus.

In the morning, Izzy and Simon woke to the smell of bacon, and the boys gone. Alec shuffled into the room with a brow raised. "You two are the worst babysitters I've ever seen."

Simon snorted in laughter. "I suppose so- but they went to bed at least! And didn't die. But on a more serious note, did you really call me blood-sucker-rat-boy?"


	4. Engagement

Simon desperately tried to explain himself to the host, ultimately failing. He could feel Isabelle's confused and expectant gaze staring into his back as she leaned up against the wall with her dark hair framing her eyes.

"I set my reservation for September fifteenth. Why am I not on the list? Can you look me up, please?" Simon pleaded.

The host rolled his eyes and tossed back a lock of black hair. "Fine." After a few clicks on the computer, he looked up with an eyebrow raised. "Your reservation is set for September fifteenth. Next year."

Simon cursed. Just his luck- the one day he was actually brave enough to propose to his gorgeous girlfriend, his reservation for the resteraunt Izzy had said she always wanted to try, has been set the wrong day.

He walked back to Isabelle, hands tucked in his coat pockets embarrassedly. "I'm sorry Iz," he explained. "I accidentally set the reservation for next year."

Surprisingly, she snorted with laughter, leaning down to adjust her red heels before standing up. "Of course you did. It's okay Simon. You really don't have to take me to a place like this, I don't want you to forget about you spending money on important things-"

Simon gave a small smile, lacing his hand in hers. "Izzy, don't worry about that, I want to take you places. I wanted this to be nice, I mean we've been eating pretty much nothing but pizza and sandwiches whenever we get out, so at least once I wanted to treat you to a place."

Isabelle gave no answer, just laid her head on Simon's shoulder as they walked out of the resteraunt into the cold night air. "We'll find somewhere else," Izzy assured him. "We can go some other time."

Simon nodded, nervously looking up at the sky. The few stars in the city shone brightly, and even though taxi cabs and cars filled up most of the sound, it was somewhat quiet and peaceful just walking down the sidewalk with Isabelle, even though he couldn't escape the knowing that he was about to propose any minute now.

After walking for a bit, Isabelle pointed over to a small Italian resteraunt. It was probably empty, but still the decorative Christmas lights lining the walls were welcoming. They went inside, hands still clasped together, where only a few people sat drinking wine and talking animatedly with French bread covered with olive oil in their hands. It was small, but still seemed nice. They took their seats at a small table, looking through the menus before ordering pasta. For someone who has such a nice body, Isabelle sure ate a lot of pasta. Maybe it was the 'Shadowhunter metabolism' as Jace had called it after Simons appetite had improved greatly at the academy.

Simon tried to avoid the subject of their lives in the future while waiting. Isabelle asked him about the band, which he quickly dismissed saying it was fine. And then she began to mention the ending of the books he has recently recommended her, and Simon grinned, seeing that he was slowly but surely making her into a bit of a nerd.

"But why the hell would Snape call himself the half blood prince? And he was with the Death Eaters the whole time, kinda like Meliorn with us and Sebastian?" Isabelle asked.

Simon but his lip to avoid spoiling the fact that Snape was actually working for Dumbledore. "I suppose you could say that. You'll see when you read the Deathly Hallows-"

Suddenly a young waitress came over with two bowls of pasta, looking at the both of them with raised brows and a grin. She said nothing, just put the plates in front of him, and they talked continually while eating pasta, Harry Potter, then Magnus and Alec, then Clary and Jace, until finally they were finished and Simon accepted the bill greatfully. This was probably much better priced than the other place.

They walked for a while afterwards, Isabelle with her hands stuffed in her pockets but smiling as they made their way into the park to walk around. Simon faked a confident grin as he put an arm around her shoulder and they walked through the park, feet crunching on the few leaves that had fallen already.

Simon's heartbeat raced as they neared the lake. It was a perfect place. All he would have to do is just man up enough to take the ring out of his bag.

Isabelle's cheeks glowed in the cold as she looked up at the moon with sparkling eyes. Her gloved fingers traced over the railing in front of the lake slowly.

"Izzy-" Simon said softly. Isabelle looked over for a moment, wondering if she had heard something, but looked at Simon and pointed up at the lucid moon, assuming she hadn't heard anything. Simon looked up at the sky for a moment, reaching his hand in his bag and tracing over the small box in it carefully.

And finally in a sharp movement he pulled the box out of his bag and laid his bag on the ground, kneeling down. "Isabelle Sophia Lightwood-" he began, taking in an anxious breath.

She looked down at him in surprise and gasped, pulling her hands up to her mouth.

"-I have loved you for a long time. Maybe I don't remember every single moment we made together before the Mortal War, but I do remember your love for me and my love for you during those times, which only kept growing after we found each other again-"

Isabelle was silent, rubbing her already tear stained eyes.

"Isabelle Lightwood, I was told once that you were a heartbreaker. And maybe once that was true, and I was surprised when you stayed with me for so long when sometimes I think you're too good for me, but I have absolutely fallen for you. And I guess that's why I ask, if you want to spend our lives together. Your parents relationship might have been torn, but I hope we can love each other. It's terrifying. I know, but I also want you to know that I'll always be there no matter what. So- marry me?" He opened the box to reveal a silver ring twisted with gold and diamonds.

Izzy stopped, wide eyed. "Simon-" she said. "There's no one that will ever be better than you; I love you Simon. I love you. Yes. Yes, Simon, yes." And then she watched as he slid the ring onto her finger and she burst forward, wrapping her arms around Simon on the sidewalk.

They kissed, tears mixing on their skin; but they didn't care and kept pressing their lips together with the passion of two lovers.


End file.
